Disordered Charmed
by iCeKiNg14
Summary: This FanFic follows similar parallels to that in the alternate reality in Charmed’s 100th episode, Centennial Charmed, but it's based in the future and The Next Charmed Generation are in control...
1. Disordered Charmed Storyline

**Disordered Charmed Storyline**

This Charming Destiny RPG follows along similar parallels to that seen in the alternate reality in _Charmed_'s 100th episode – Centennial Charmed. However, there are a few variations, and, the time/year is completely different.

In 2001, when the Source's assassin, Shax, killed the corner-stone of the Charmed Ones, Prue, her sisters Piper and Phoebe were devastated and at a loss. No longer were the Charmed Ones whole. In this alternative RPG, however, Paige had only re-constituted the Charmed Ones, and NOT killed Shax with her new-found-sisters. The year is 2015.

**Prudence Halliwell**

Before Andy Trudeau had died, Prue and Andy had one last fling. And in effect, creating the twins Jake and Paris Trudeau Halliwell (see their BIO for details). Time passed and after Prue had died, the elders decided that it were best if she became a whitelighter for all her work as a witch – But only on one condition: That she would never see Piper or Phoebe. Although this hurt her extremely, she knew that it would be best if she stayed away from her sisters – It would only keep her alive in their minds.

Paige became her first charge and ever since then, they have formed a close relationship, but without Paige knowing who exactly Prue was. Of course, Prue was told who Paige was and was shocked at the news, but realised that Paige was the key to keeping her sisters alive. All she had to do now was guide her in the right path…

**Piper Halliwell**

Prue's death only meant one thing for Piper, a lost sister. She didn't care about whether or not innocents would continue to peril or whether the world order was in balance – Evil had taken her sister away from her and nothing more mattered to Piper than her avenging her sister's death.

When meeting Paige, Piper was in no state to accept that somehow, even magically, that she had another sister to replace Prue and continue her work as a Charmed One. She rejected any contact with Paige and didn't put any effort into trying to re-constitute the power of the Charmed Ones. Piper went down a long road of depression after Prue's death and is still even today, grieving for the loss. P3 went to a shambles soon after and Piper didn't even care. To somewhat relieve herself, Piper has become a renowned demon-hunter, completely ruthless and vicious in her hunting techniques and extremely powerful in her Charmed powers.

Although Piper and Leo have had marriage problems since Prue's death, nothing was more traumatic to their relationship than when Piper gave up for the side of good. It caused many problems for them for quite some time until Piper found out that she was pregnant from Leo. This bundle of joy, known as Wyatt Halliwell, quietened the bickering up until Piper was constantly being attacked by demons for Wyatt. She inevitably warded them off with Phoebe, but Leo's and Piper's marriage had hit rock bottom – No Chris.

They moved on, and Piper stayed in the manor with Phoebe until Cole had disowned and vanquished the source on his own. Piper saw that he possessed too much power and decided that his evil rendezvous would ultimately effect the protection of Wyatt – Leaving Phoebe and Cole to have the manor to themselves. Phoebe understood and forced Cole to allow Piper and Leo (if Piper wished) to stay in the penthouse he had acquired while being a DA for a high paying law firm. Some time later, under the same roof and equally happy parents, Peyton Halliwell was born. Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Peyton all now live in the Penthouse with both children attending Magic School (Run by Leo).

**Phoebe Halliwell**

Phoebe accepted Prue's death as another step in her journey of life. She took it hard, but grieved, and moved on, thinking that Piper would follow suit. Regretfully, this was not so. Regardless, Phoebe married Cole and they went on a breeding frenzy – happily and blissfully – ending up with 3 girls of their own, Porsha, Price & Patricia – The next generation of Charmed Ones, or so Phoebe hoped. However, Phoebe didn't know that Balthazar had returned to his evil roots and was dabbling in black magic. To say the least, Cole eventually vanquished The Source (but not Shax) and became the most feared in the underworld. He joined forces with the new Seer and executed many innocents. This disturbed Phoebe, although she was glad for the major vanquish, and she backed away from the marriage – Hoping Cole would see the light and come back to being normal. But he didn't and Phoebe's desires were suppressed.

She instead, focused her energies into her career as an advice columnist at The Bay Mirror, becoming an icon and sex symbol within San Francisco. A few years later, after Phoebe's column had been doing so well, she got her own TV show (Oprah-esque) and became the first Celebrity Witch in America. However, America only knew about _her _magical life, and not of Cole's.

During this period, Phoebe finally gave into Cole's evil nature and allowed for any dealings to be strictly within the manor. Currently, Phoebe has developed into a successful woman with confidence and flair, but knows she is missing apart of her…

**Paige Matthews**

Upon learning that she was a witch, Paige withdrew from Phoebe's efforts to get her to join Piper and herself to vanquish Shax. With her new powers, Paige continued living her life without Phoebe and Piper and only saw them every now and then. She was given a whitelighter (Prue) and guided in the way of the family craft. However, she uses her powers for her own will – whether for good or evil – and has chosen to be a free agent, with a whitelighter as a healer and a guide. Throughout the years, Paige has come across many innocents and demons (not as many as she would have if she had stayed with Piper and Phoebe) and coped quite well. She came into her natural ability of witchcraft and is skilled at potions.  
Along the way, Paige met many suitors, but never settled with any of them, but sharing enough interest with Richard Montana to have created Penelope Anne Matthews – Paige's one and only daughter. She now lives in a high-rise apartment on the shore with her daughter and is currently a Psychologist.

Although Cole vanquished The Source nearly a decade ago, it has been growing stronger over the years within another…

Character Biographies & Pictures can be found at:  
groups. msn. com/CharmingDestiny/disorderedcharacters.msnw


	2. Mission Stoppable Pt1

**Charming Destiny's Fan Fiction: Disordered Charmed  
**

Episode  
**1x01 Mission Stoppable (Part One)  
**(Episode Name: Play on the movie Mission Impossible)1x01 Mission Stoppable (Part One)

Story By Mark Novakovic  
Written By Mark Novakovic

Please Note: Before reading this FanFic, it is presumed that the audience has read the storyline and the character biographies. The storyline is the chapter before this one, and you may access the biographies from:  
groups. msn. com/CharmingDestiny/disorderedcharacters.msnw

_This Episode  
_With the Charmed Ones separated; demons will now stop at nothing to eliminate them, and their family. And, although many have tried, their attempts have been thwarted. However, a new uprising of assassins have been hired by the Swabi faction – a group of mid-level demons under the control of an upper-level demon – to kill the remaining witches.

-- Ext. A scan of all the most recognisable areas of The Bay are shown, coming up to the Golden Gate Bridge and rising high into the sky  
-- Ext. The sky and an aeroplane - Afternoon/Twilight  
-- Int. The Aeroplane - Phoebe & Price's seats

It has been a long day of travel for Phoebe, as she guest hosted a charity event in New York the previous night and had several interviews that morning. She sits in her seat, reclined and asleep with a sleeping mask over her face as Price, her second daughter, looks into the fading sunlight outside the aeroplane window, down at San Francisco. A sound cracks over the aeroplane's sound system. It's the flight attendant.

Flight Attendant: Passengers, please note, as we will be descending in a few minutes, we need to assure that everyone's belt is buckled; your tray tables are securely locked; your seats are upright and your window shades are raised; along with any luggage safely stowed in either the compartment above, or the seat in front. On behalf of the Captain and Crew, I'd like to thank you for flying with us today, and remember to leave any electrical equipment turned off until well inside the terminal.

Price turned to rouse her mother, seeing all the flight risks the attendant just mentioned.

Price (to Phoebe): Mom, wake up. We're about to land.

Phoebe wriggled in her seat, turning away from Price.

Price (to Phoebe): Mom!

Price held her mother's nose until she started snorting and woke up. Phoebe arose suddenly, waving her arms around, with her sleeping mask covering her eyes.

Phoebe: Huh? What's going on? Where am I? Why can't I see?

Price rolled her eyes and lifted the sleeping mask over her mother's eyes. She smirked.

Price (to Phoebe): We're about to land.

Phoebe looked around and realised where she was. She breathed a sigh of relief

Phoebe (to Price): Just five more minutes…

Phoebe placed the sleeping mask over her eyes again and started to get comfortable. Price then took the mask off and shoved it in her bag.

Price (to Phoebe, annoyed): We're about to land… And unlike some, you can't look like you just got off a plane. You have to look like… well… you! So get up!

Price nudged her playfully. Phoebe huffed as a sign of resistance, but packed up her magazine and unfinished meal. She then started applying a quick touch of make-up. Price joined her, getting her compact out.

Price (to Phoebe): Lip-gloss?

Phoebe handed it to her.

Phoebe (to Price): What happened to looking like you just got off the plane?

Price shrugged.

Phoebe (to Price): Kleenex?

Price pointed her index finger at the tissues and flicked it up, levitating the Kleenex in front of her mother. While Phoebe was applying mascara and wincing, she stopped and looked at the tissue as it floated in the air. She glared at Price disapprovingly and snatched it out of the air.

Phoebe (to Price, semi-sarcastically): Thanks.

Price shrugged and smiled.

Phoebe (to Price): You know, just because I can use magic in public, doesn't mean you're allowed to.

Price (to Phoebe): Yeah, but who would think that that was me just then?

Phoebe (to Price): Okay missy…

Price (interrupting Phoebe): …and that maybe one day, I will be able to use magic in public? On my own…

Phoebe smiled at her daughter's ambition.

-- Int. The Aeroplane - Phoebe & Price's seats  
-- Ext. The sky and an aeroplane - Afternoon/Twilight  
-- Ext. The view drops from the plane in the sky to San Francisco Bay and then to the Underworld  
-- Int. Underworld  
-- Int. The Source's Lair – Dimmed lighting from surrounding fire beams

A dark figure sits in the middle of the lair with a large black overgarment covering it's whole body, with a hood shadowing the face, in front of four human formed demons. The air is filled with tension.

The Source (to four Swabi Demons): I don't care what it takes! I want you to go after them! They're children… it's not that complex.

Swabi 1 (to The Source): With all due respect…

He bowed.

Swabi 1 (to The Source): …They're the children of The Charmed Ones. They have powers stronger than normal witches.

The Source rose from the chair, a snake around the looming figure's shoulders. It stood very close to the four demons that were now nervous and slightly trembling. Suddenly, the snake struck the Swabi demon and he vanished in a puff of ashes.

The Source (to the remaining three Swabi Demons): Tell your faction leader that if he doesn't use his… full resources; he'll have to deal with me.

The three Swabi Demons looked at each other in worry.

The Source: Leave!

The three Swabi Demons all disappeared in a puff of black smoke, out of The Source's lair.

The Source (to the snake): We'll finally destroy The Charmed Ones by destroying their children, and then their lives…

-- Int. The Source's Lair – Dimmed lighting from surrounding fire beams  
-- Int. Underworld  
-- Ext. The view raises from the Underworld to ground level - the terminal of the San Francisco airport - Night.  
-- Int. Airport Terminal

Journalists, photographers and other media are crowding the airport terminal, waiting for Phoebe Halliwell to exit her flight, all in frenzy. The terminal doors swing open to see Phoebe standing proudly, letting the media get their pictures, and asking a million questions at very loud volumes.

Phoebe (to media): Aw, thank you so much for coming! Sorry to disappoint everyone, but…

The media is captured by Phoebe and is silenced.

Phoebe takes a hold of her luggage.

Phoebe (to media): …no comment.

The media rise in upheaval and even louder volume as Phoebe walks through the crowd. Once she escapes them, Price comes from around a corner to join her mother in the rush to the car.

Phoebe (to Price): Thanks for astral projecting ahead sweetie. You know I don't want anything to get into your world.

Price (quietly): Ha. Well maybe I do.

--

OPENING CREDITS

--

Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell  
Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell  
Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews

With the next Charmed Generation:

Milo Ventimiglia as Jake Trudeau Halliwell  
Elizabeth Hurley as Paris Trudeau Halliwell  
Jesse McCartney as Wyatt Halliwell  
Katie Holmes as Peyton Halliwell  
Erica Durance as Porsha Turner Halliwell  
Hailey Duff as Price Turner Halliwell  
Jennifer Lopez as Patricia Turner Halliwell  
Christina Ricci as Penelope Anne Matthews

And

Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell

Special Guest: Madonna as Herself

--

-- Ext. Views of San Francisco city – Night  
-- Int. Paige's Car

Paige (on cell): Yes, okay. Move my 10 o'clock to 8 o'clock so I can have time for lunch. Okay. Thanks. Bye.

Penelope (to Paige): Another busy day tomorrow?

Paige (to Penelope): Yeah. I have my craziest client. He's taking up most of my day.

Penelope (to Paige): At least you'll get to have lunch, right?

Paige smiled.

Paige (to Penelope): Right.

Paige pulled into her apartment building and parked her car in the underground parking. She stopped the car and turned it off. She sighed heavily.

-- Ext. Manor - Night

Piper stood at the bottom of the Manor stairs, looking at it with crossed arms, angry at what Phoebe was letting happen inside as she heard rowdy noises coming from the house. A limousine pulled up at the curb behind her and she turned to see the chauffer open the door for Phoebe. Phoebe was surprised to see her older sister at the Manor.

Phoebe: Piper! What are you doing here?

Piper just looked at her with a scowl.

Phoebe: Oh honey! I didn't mean it like that.

There was a pause.

Phoebe: How are you?

Piper: I'm fine.

There was another pause. Phoebe could sense that Piper was angry.

Piper: How was New York?

Phoebe: It was great! Being back there was so different. A lot has changed.

Piper: Right.

There was another silence.

Phoebe: Honey, I have to get unpacked. I have a really busy day tomorrow, but we'll catch up soon.

Phoebe blew a kiss to Piper as she walked up the front stairs to the Manor door. Meanwhile, the chauffer had been unpacking the car trunk full of luggage. Piper watched her sister until the Manor door closed. She turned toward the nearby park and started at a run.

-- Ext. Park – Night

Although very dark, some park lights lit up the pathway. However, Piper noticed moving shadows and slowed to a jog, and eventually a walk. She pretended not to notice the rustling coming from the bushes and was keeping watch from the corner of her eyes. Without realising, something had come up to her and swiped her feet, sending her to the ground.

Piper: Ooooouch!

She looked around but didn't notice anyone or thing. She got onto her feet.

Piper: I guess I deserve that. After all, demons don't play fair.

She quickly turned on her heel and threw up her hands just in time to freeze two Swabi demons about to lunge at her with their claws. She then unfroze their heads.

Piper (annoyed, to the two Swabis): What are you doing? Do you have a death wish?

Swabi 1: Huh? What?

Swabi 2 (to Piper): Hey! What did you do to us?

Piper (to Swabi 2): I don't think you're in a position to ask questions. Now; what are you doing?

The two Swabi demons looked at each other with an odd expression. They thought it was obvious. Piper rolled her eyes.

Piper: You know, I really don't have the time…

Piper lifted one hand and twisted her wrist quickly, and both Swabis combusted, disappearing. Piper then placed her hands on her hips and huffed. After this, she turned and continued running home, to the penthouse.

-- Int. Underworld  
-- Int. The Source's Lair

The two Swabi demons that were just combusted appeared in flame, screaming in pain. The Source, still hooded with the snake around its shoulders, now stood before them. The Swabis stood confused.

The Source: I told you to go after the children! NOT any of the Charmed Ones!

Swabi 1 (to The Source): It was his fault! He wanted to kill one of them to make the mission easier.

Swabi 2 (to Swabi 1): What!?

(to The Source): No… We were trying to get information from her.

The Source: I don't care! All I want is the children! The only reason I spared you is because, in your foolish attempts, you managed to relieve any suspicion from your faction by 'getting vanquished' and prolonging _them_ finding out what's really going on.

The two Swabi demons just had a stupid look upon their faces, not understanding why they weren't dead. The Source turned its back.

The Source: Tomorrow, _only_ attack the children.

--

END ACT I

--

-- Int. Magic School Main Foyer - Day  
-- Int. Magic School Classroom

The students were quiet in the classroom as the teacher spoke, teaching them about aggressive magical attacks. That, however, didn't stop the students from mucking around in class... Patricia passed a note to Peyton, saying, 'Let's play a trick on the others! I'll go first...' Peyton nodded in agreement.

Teacher: ...and if you have the right power, you may attack an enemy before they have a chance to attack you. This is called a pre-emptive strike.

The teacher turned silent as she had a quick vision of what Patricia and Peyton were planning, but continued as not to let on that she knew, but turned to face the class, as to be prepared. Then, Patricia clicked her fingers, conjuring an illusion of a troll, which quickly jumped onto a nearby student. The girls giggled as the troll tickled the student. The teacher then performed a twisting motion with her index finger, as vines shot up from the floor and wrapped around the troll, grabbing him off of the student, finally throwing it into the wall, and retracting back into the floor. The students screamed when the troll hit the wall. The troll then faded away.

Teacher: Patricia! Peyton! I'll see you after class for that.

Patricia & Peyton: What!

Teacher/Paris: I might be your cousin, girls, but in here, I'm your teacher. No more magic until the practical class!

Peyton was instantly embarrassed as the class laughed at them, but Patricia was all too happy to take the attention.

Patricia (to Peyton, quietly): Who made her the fun police?

Paris (to the class): Okay, everyone, settle down.

She waited for silence.

Paris (to the class): Your assignment, until the practical class, is to create a magical attack strategy. Class dismissed.

-- Ext. San Francisco City Streets - Morning  
-- Int. Paige's Car

Paige had been driving to the city to her office for her first client. In the car, Penelope was getting ready to get out and go shopping.

Paige (to Penelope): I should be done in about two hours, if the crazy doesn't jump out of the window, and then, I'll meet you at the cafe for lunch?

Penelope (laughing, then smiling): Lets hope not! Haha. Okay. Is there something you want me to get you?

Paige paused to think and then thought of something.

Paige: Yes! Bring me a Starbucks when you get here.

Penelope: Okay.

Penelope got out of her mother's car and entered the shopping mall, while Paige drove off into her office building.

-- Ext. San Francisco Shopping Mall - Day  
-- Int. Shopping Mall Entrance

As Penelope entered the mall, she bumped into Wyatt, Peyton, Patricia, Price and the other Magic School students. However, she didn't know they were out as a class.

Penelope (to her friends/cousins): Hey guys! What are you doing here?

Wyatt: What we normally do here?

Peyton gave Wyatt a glare.

Peyton (to Penelope): What Wyatt meant to say, was that we were about to grab something to eat.

Patricia (to Penelope): Wanna join us?

Penelope: Ah, yeah, but I won't get anything to eat. I'm meeting my mom for lunch.

Price eventually chimed into the situation, after flirting across the entrance of the mall with some random boys. Still looking at the boys, Price said;

Price (to Penelope): That's okay, I'm not eating either.

Price then winked at the boys, turned to Penelope and smiled. Both Patricia and Peyton rolled their eyes at Price – this was so typical of her.

Penelope: Right... okay.

As they walked to the food court, a Swabi demon disguised as a man came running from a narrow hallway unexpectedly, swiping at both Patricia and Peyton, knocking them to the ground. Shoppers and innocents ran away, screaming, while the Charmed Children and some other students stayed, although the students were slightly scared. They looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Penelope quickly transformed into a fly, watching from the wall, while Wyatt pushed the other students away. Price stepped forward, being the oldest of the group, she felt in charge.

Swabi: This is going to be easier than I thought.

Two security guards came rushing to the scene.

Guard 1: Hey! Stand back!

But the demon grabbed both of the guards and pushed them down the escalators. Other bystanders just watched now.

Price (to the Swabi demon): You have no idea who you're dealing with.

Patricia (to Price): Now's not the time to be brave, Price.

Price ignored her younger sister as Wyatt came to stand beside her. Patricia looked around and focused her illusion power to show only to magical beings, clicking her fingers and wrapping the demon in rope. The Swabi was confused, and so was Penelope – she had no idea that her friends were magical.

Swabi (to Patricia): Is that the best you can come up with?

The demon broke free of the rope, and it disappeared as it became useless. He growled at them, but they all stood strong. The demon lunged at Wyatt and Price with his claws, which had now protruded.

Peyton: Whoa!

Peyton threw up her hands and froze the Swabi in mid-air, as well as the rest of the shopping mall, just in time to stop him from stabbing both Wyatt and Price with his claws.

Peyton: What's going on!?

Price (to Peyton, unfazed): Clearly, it's a demon.

Price and Wyatt moved to the side, out of the clear from the Swabi's attack.

Peyton: So, what are we gonna do with it?

Wyatt (to Peyton): It's a demon. Vanquish it.

Peyton: But we don't even know what it is.

Wyatt: Who cares?

Peyton rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

Peyton: Because, Wyatt, we might do it wrong.

Wyatt: So what? Let's just blow him up.

The argument distracted Peyton and the Swabi demon unfroze, now falling onto Patricia and cutting her deeply on her arm. Patricia screamed. Peyton turned around and froze the demon again, just as he was about to penetrate Patricia's chest with his claws.

Patricia: Peyton, what the hell!?

Wyatt: See. Let's just get rid of him.

Peyton: Are you okay?

Price was freeing her younger sister from the demon's grip.

Patricia: Almost dead, actually. Thanks.

Peyton: I'm not the only one who can freeze!

Price: Hey! I was just about to vanquish him before you let him slip.

No one else made a response. Price and Wyatt looked at each other and nodded. Both of them raised their hands, Price curled her wrist into a fist and watched the Swabi catch on fire, mid-air, unfreezing and screaming in pain. Wyatt smiled.

Wyatt: Don't come back!

He then closed his fingers into a ball, and the demon blew up.

Peyton (to Wyatt, sarcastically): Yeah, okay, that really worked.

She rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms.

Price: Okay, we need to get out of here, fast.

They looked around and saw that most of the innocents had cleared the area, those that hadn't been frozen.

Peyton: Hey… Where's Penelope?

Wyatt: We don't have time for her now.

Price: Okay, lets go around _that_ corner and Wyatt and Peyton can orb us to your dad.

Peyton (to Price, about Wyatt): I'm not orbing with _him_. I can take Patricia and you can go with Wyatt.

The four of them entered the narrow hallway where the Swabi demon had appeared from, while Penelope shape shifted back into her human form. She crept quickly enough to see them orb out.

Penelope: Oh my God…

--

END ACT II

--

-- Int. Underworld  
-- Int. The Source's Lair

Contained fire heated the lair while The Source sat in its grandiose chair. The Swabi demon that attacked the charmed children in the mall appeared in a puff of black smoke, alone.

The Source: Tell me; what's wrong with this picture?

Swabi: I… ah…

The demon had nothing to say. He didn't know what The Source meant.

The Source: Why did you come back without the heads of the children!?

Swabi: There were too many, my liege. I need an accomplice.

The Source: Not. Good. Enough!

Swabi: Please, my liege, have mercy. They are the children of the Charmed Ones; they overpowered me.

The Source said nothing, but another Swabi appeared in flames next to the original demon, summoned. She dropped to one knee when she realised where she was.

The Source: Do not disappoint me again!

At that moment, the contained flames ignited high into the air and roared loudly.

-- Ext. San Francisco Studios - Midday  
-- Int. Phoebe's Talk Show Set – On Set

The audience rise to their feet, clap and cheer loudly, as Phoebe Halliwell enters her talk show set from stage left (right of the audience), smiling and waving at the crowd. A bunch of flowers get handed to her from a fan and she blows them a kiss. An assistant comes and takes the flowers from her and she hands them over. Phoebe is glowing.

Phoebe: Okay, okay. Thank you so much for coming. Please sit.

The audience quietens and takes their seats, waiting in awe.

Phoebe: Have I got a show for you today! MADONNA… is backstage, waiting to come and talk to us about her new album, book and love life! So, everyone make some noise for our special guest… Madonna!

Superstar Madonna comes onto the set as fans rise to their feet again, welcoming her.

Madonna: Thank you. Thank you.

The audience hush again.

Phoebe: Now. You have to tell us… How do you do it after all these years?

Madonna: It's a lot of work. A lot of _hard_ work… and juggling.

Phoebe: I bet!

Madonna: I mean, between my music, my writing and family, there's very little time for me. But I manage. I make sure that at the end of the day, I can devote at least five minutes to me.

Phoebe (to audience): Don't we all wish we had that?

Audience laugh, mumble some, and nod in agreement. However, Phoebe starts to hide that some of this is affecting her.

Madonna: You need to find that balance; otherwise, what are you good for? You lose who _you_ are.

Phoebe (interrupting): And how about your love life? Is that balanced?

Madonna (laughs): Yes. You can always do something if you put your mind to it and work at it. Nothing is impossible and I'm not stoppable. By the looks of it, neither are you Phoebe, you've got it all together.

Madonna smiled, confident, while Phoebe tensed as she regrets doing the same, and the audience clapped at Madonna's comments.

Phoebe (surprised, but lying): Haha, ah… well, yes. Things couldn't be better right now.

At that moment, Peyton orbed in with Patricia, who now had blood stains down her arm and on her other hand as she tried to stop the bleeding. Patricia looked confused, but Phoebe was more shocked – she stood up from her talk show chair she was sitting in. The audience and Madonna looked at her oddly, as this was so sudden.

Phoebe (to cameras): Ah… Don't go away, because after the break, Madonna will be back with us to tell us all her secrets about life and _love_.

The cameramen gave Phoebe the signal and she cut across the stage to the wings, where Peyton and Patricia stood. The audience started to talk about Phoebe's weird behaviour and got louder by the second.

Phoebe (to Patricia, worried): What happened?

Patricia (to Phoebe): We were attacked at the mall… and we were _supposed_ to orb to Uncle Leo.

Patricia looked at Peyton with an inquisitive look.

Peyton (to Patricia, ashamed): Sorry. My fault. I… ah…must still be angry from what Wyatt did and orbed to your mom instead of my dad.

Phoebe (still worried but slightly interested): Do you know what demon it was?

Phoebe's temp assistant and eldest daughter, Porsha, came up to them, looked at the girls, glared at them, and then told her mother that the show would be on the air in less than thirty seconds. Phoebe nodded, understanding the time pressure. Porsha started to walk away, back to her position.

Peyton (annoyed): No. That's the point. Wyatt vanquished him before we could do anything.

Phoebe: Porsha, come back. I want you to take your sister to Uncle Leo so he can heal her.

Porsha rolled her eyes and sighed.

Porsha: Can't the babies take care of themselves?

Phoebe (sarcastic): They seem to be having trouble doing that.

Phoebe paused and Porsha cocked an eyebrow, as if to ask how it was her problem.

Phoebe: Just do it.

Porsha escorted them backstage while Phoebe returned on set just in time to come back on air.

Phoebe (to cameras): Welcome back! If you've…

Phoebe's voice faded as we turn back to view Porsha dragging her sister and Peyton around a corner backstage.

Porsha (to herself, out loud): I have better things to do than baby-sit.

Porsha took a grip of Peyton and Patricia's arms, squeezing Patricia where it hurt, on her wound.

Patricia: Ouch! Careful much? That hurts!

Porsha: Good.

Porsha then shimmered herself, Patricia and Peyton to Leo.

-- Ext. Tall Office Building - Midday  
-- Int. Office Foyer – View zooms to a door with a plaque. It reads: Paige Matthews, Psychologist.  
-- Int. Paige's Office

Paige sat to the left of the door, behind her desk in a black leather chair. The room was chilled, and she wore a navy jacket over a ruffled white blouse with a matching navy skirt; her hair tied in a ponytail. She was bored, and looked at her watch as her 'crazy' client spoke, in a horizontally built sofa, faced away from Paige.

Client: I'm just finding everything hard this week. Overwhelming. Its like every little thing is like a bomb in my life. From driving, to grocery shopping…

Paige rolled her eyes. If _only_ he knew what her life was like.

Client: …It's like I'm losing all my ability to cope with what's going on. I can never tell what's going to happen next.

Paige (to herself): You're telling me.

Client: What?

Paige (to her client): Oh! Ah… nothing. Never mind.

Client: Okay. Sure.

The client paused a moment, thinking.

Client: So anyway, I've been staying indoors most of the week…

Paige swivelled in her chair out of boredom and spun to face her bookshelf, only to see her wall clock, and sighed heavily. Only a minute had passed since she had last looked at her watch. Suddenly, a buzzing noise alerted Paige, and she turned to answer her intercom.

Paige (to her client): Excuse me.

The client stopped talking instantly. Paige pushed a button and the secretary's voice came through.

Secretary: Penelope, for you.

Paige (to herself): Penelope?

Paige looked at her watch one more time – she was early. _Really _early. Then, there was a knock on Paige's door, and a rattle of the door handle followed.

Penelope (through the door): Mom, let me in. You'll never guess what just happened!

Paige let go of the intercom, got out of her seat and reached the door. As she was about to unlock the door and let Penelope in, unbeknown to Paige, or her client, a Swabi demon appeared behind them in a puff of black smoke, and looked around. His face soon turned confused.

Swabi: Where's the child!?

Surprised, Paige's client jumped out of his seat and to his feet, now facing in the direction of the demon, while Paige's head was merely turned.

Client (to Swabi): Where did you come from?

Once she realised what was going on, Paige let go of the handle and positioned herself toward the demon.

Paige (to Swabi): Well out of your reach, buddy.

Swabi: She's meant to be here!

Client: Paige! What's going on?

Paige ignored her client, but tilted her head at the demon's comment.

Paige (to Swabi): Lucky for me, she isn't.

The Swabi looked around in panic. He didn't want to go back to The Source with another failed attempt.

Swabi (to Paige): If I can't have her…

Just as quickly as he had appeared, the Swabi disappeared in another puff of black smoke and reformed behind Paige's client with another puff.

Swabi (to Paige): …I'll have him.

The Swabi grabbed Paige's client by the arms.

Paige: That's what you think!

Paige thrust out her hand and waved it so that she would telekinetically orb the client to the other side of the room, but the Swabi demon had already started disappearing, and their magic crossed lines. The Swabi and Paige's client landed with a thud into the glass wall overlooking the street below, cracking the surface.

Penelope (through the door): Mom! What's going on!?

Paige (to Penelope): Stay away!

The client broke free of the Swabi, got to his feet and started towards Paige for safety. As he reached the middle of the room, he became motionless, mid-run, but clearly still aware of what was going on – his eyes were moving rapidly from side to side. Paige looked around the client to see that the Swabi had done something to him, his arm raised.

Swabi (to Paige): Ah ha! So, she _is _here.

Paige (to Penelope): Create an energyball!

Penelope (through the door): What!?

Paige (to Penelope): You heard me!

Swabi (to Paige): Ha! The little girl can't hurt me. She's on the other side.

Penelope focused. She wasn't too good at conjuring energyballs unless angry, but she managed. It wasn't as strong as if she was angry, but it would do the trick.

Penelope (through the door): Done!

Paige (to Swabi): Yeah. That's not gonna stop _me_!

Paige rotated her wrist, palm upright, and the energyball appeared in orbs in Paige's hand, without a word. The Swabi was shocked. He then created a fireball and threw it at Paige, while Paige threw the energyball at the Swabi, curving it around her client. Paige ducked, falling to the ground, in time for the fireball to hit the door behind her and leave a scorched hole. Penelope squeaked in surprised. The demon was hit from Paige's attack, and went flying into the glass wall, shattering it, and out the window – along with Paige's client!

Paige: Oh crap!

Paige ran to the window ledge and saw her client falling to ground. She panicked and tried to call for him. It didn't work. She was about to orb after him until she saw that her client orbed out just as he was about to hit the ground.

Paige (to herself): What the...?

By this time, Penelope was able to pry the door open and reach the ledge only to see the bystanders on the ground, looking up at them.

Penelope: Where did he go?

Prue orbed in with Paige's client.

Prue: Behind you.

Paige and Penelope turned to see Prue with the client.

Prue (angry): You should really learn to take better care of your clients, Paige.

Paige: Come on! He made the first move…

Prue: That doesn't matter. We've got to clean this up.

Client: Who are you people?

Prue: The good guys.

Paige: Speak for yourself.

Prue glared at Paige, and then stepped to the ledge and sprinkled some memory dust down onto the bystanders, who soon went back to their business. She then took a step back, raised her hands to form her body into a 'T' shape and started to heal the broken glass-wall and the scorched door. The broken pieces reformed, flying into the air, against gravity, as if someone had pressed a rewind button on a remote, and attached together, once again whole. Once finished, she placed her hands by her side, and smiled.

Paige: All done?

Prue: No. Well, at least, not yet.

Prue took some more memory dust and sprinkled it over Paige's client. He sneezed and then looked dazed. A moment passed before Prue glared at Paige.

Paige: Oh! Right.

Paige came over to her client and shook his hand.

Paige: That was a great session. I really think we made some progress. Same time next week?

Client: Didn't I just get here?

Paige: No.

Client: Sure, okay, whatever.

The client looked dazed and Paige guided him to her foyer and then shut her office door behind her.

Prue: Do you wanna tell me what's going on?

Paige: I know as much as you do.

Penelope tried to say something, but got cut off.

Prue: Do you at least know what type of demon it was? Why he was here?

Paige: No. He just appeared… in puffs of black smoke.

Penelope finally got a word in edge-wise.

Penelope: He was the same guy that just attacked me and my friends at the mall.

Both Prue and Paige turned to Penelope at the same time.

Prue & Paige: What!?

--

END ACT III

--

-- Ext. High-rise Apartments - Afternoon  
-- Int. Cole's Penthouse Balcony, now the Wyatt-Halliwell Household – View zooms through the balcony doors into the living room.  
-- Int. Penthouse Living Room

Leo finished healing Patricia while Peyton handed her a glass of water. By this point, Leo had been informed of what had happened at the mall and the girls were calmer.

Patricia: Thanks Uncle Leo.

Leo: Sure.

He smiled and patted her head. At that moment, Wyatt and Price orbed in.

Price: What happened to you guys? We looked for you everywhere.

Peyton: We, ah...

Patricia: ...got lost.

Peyton took her eyes away from Wyatt and hung her head, ashamed that she made a mistake because of him.

Price: Right...

Price suspected differently and made a mental note to quiz her younger sister, Patricia, on what happened, later.

Leo: Okay, I think you should all get back to school until we figure out who's after you.

Peyton took Patricia's hand and Wyatt held Price's shoulder. The kids orbed out the same time Leo did, except he headed for the elders.

-- Int. Underworld  
-- Int. Random Tunnel

Only lighted by fire nearby, shadows danced on the rocky walls as whispers and shuffling feet could be heard in the distance. Two Swabi demons stood together, one being recognisable from Paige's office and the mall attack.

Swabi 1: This is getting ridiculous. Every time we try something, they always manage to survive, and we bite the dust. We need to change the plan – Go over The Source's head.

Swabi 2: You're telling me! Piper vanquished me the first time.

Swabi 1: It's about time they got a taste of their own medicine.

Swabi 2: What do you have in mind?

-- Ext. High-rise Apartments – Late Afternoon  
-- Int. Cole's Penthouse Balcony, now the Wyatt-Halliwell Household  
-- Int. Penthouse Living Room

Piper was sitting on the dining table with her knives spread across the surface – she was cleaning her collection. Leo orbed in after discovering what the elders knew about the Swabi demons.

Leo: Oh, good, you're here.

Piper: Why? What's wrong?

She said in a nonchalant manner, lifting the current knife to the sunlight to check for stains, and avoided looking at Leo.

Leo: The kids were attacked by a new faction of demon assassins at the mall.

Piper took her eyes off of her current knife and looked up at Leo with shock and anger.

Piper: In public?

Leo: Yes.

Piper took a moment to think about the attack in the park.

Piper: Do they have claws?

Leo: Yes, but how did you...

Piper: Never mind. Orb me.

Leo: What?

Piper: C'mon Leo; orb me to them. I got rid of two of them the other night, a few more won't be _that_ hard.

Leo: Piper! Why didn't you tell me?

Piper: Please, if I told you about every demon...

Leo cut her off, knowing too well what she was about to say.

Leo: Fine. But I'm not taking you without your sister.

Piper: What? Leo, c'mon.

Leo: No. If the elders are right, you're going to need Phoebe.

Piper blew a sigh.

Piper: Fine, okay. I'll get her now.

Leo: Okay, good. I'll be back soon. I'm just going to check one more thing...

Leo orbed out. Piper took out her cell from a utility pocket and dialled Phoebe's number. The voicemail rang through with Phoebe's cheery-toned message, '_Hi! You've reached Phoebe Halliwell. I'm too busy to talk. Call later.' _Piper hung up and placed her cell back in its pocket.

Piper: Fine. I'll just do it _my_ way.

Then, suddenly, Piper blacked out.

-- Some time later...  
Leo orbed in and saw Piper's knives still laid out on the dining table, which was odd – he suspected that she would have at least taken them if she left before he returned. He did, however, expect to see Phoebe there with Piper, so he could brief them on the Swabis. He instead rang her cell;

Leo (on cell): Piper?

Piper's voice (on cell): Leo, what are you doing?

Leo (on cell): I have to tell you something.

Piper's voice (on cell): Can't it wait? We're about to attack these demons.

Leo (on cell): So, Phoebe's with you?

-- Int. Underworld  
-- Int. Random Cavern

The same Swabi from before was holding Piper's cell and talking to Leo, while in the background, Piper was tied to a rock pillar, with the other Swabi hitting her across the face.

Swabi 1 (voiced as Piper, on cell): Yes. We're fine.

The Swabi hangs up on Leo and turns around to face piper. The view fades until black.

--

END ACT IV

--

**To Be Continued...**

**--**

Credits

**Story by: **Mark Novakovic**  
Written by:** Mark Novakovic  
**Format by:** Charmed-Net.de

--

Other Actors & Actresses

Angelina Jolie as _The Source  
_Brian Krause as _Leo Wyatt_  
Madonna as _Herself_


End file.
